hunger_games_aligned_timelinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle DeRowan
Tribute Information Strengths *Noelle has a burning ambition to win the games. *She has a really high running speed but due to her poor stamina, she can only keep it up for a short time. *Noelle has a great knowledge of the outdoors and she knows how to find food. She also knows the difference between a poisonous berry and a non-poisonous berry. Weaknesses *She went through a heart transplant six months before the games, the heart coming from her ex. If anyone mentions her boyfriend, other than Noelle herself, she will become extremely withdrawn and sullen. *She has no experience with any weapon, so to counteract this, she will spend most of her training learning how to use a knife. *Due to recieving a transplant, she has horrible stamina. Personality Noelle has a wise outlook on the world, since she was really close to death at the age of sixteen. She also isn't very talkative, preferring to stay silent and choosing to speak when she feels it is necessary. Before her father killed her boyfriend, she had an optimistic outlook, but after the heart transplant, she lost that. If she accomplishes something, she will be humble about it, knowing that in the scheme of things it isn't much. She is very predictable and people do not have a hard time guessing her next move. If someone pisses her off, she will just ignore them, letting the rage build up until she bursts. When she does burst, she will kill whoever did anything wrong to her. She cannot control her actions while raging. After she has released all the tension that had built up inside her, she will go back to being her sullen, withdrawn self. When Noelle wants something, she will do her best to accomplish it. After she was reaped, she left a message to her district that she will do her best to bring her district glory. She wants to win to avenge her boyfriend whom her father killed so Noelle would have a heart. She knows her father was thinking for her, but she can't help feel like she is responsible for her boyfriends desth. If anyone mentions it, she will escape the situation immediately and ignore their attempts to get to her. Backstory Noelle was born in the industrialized district of Thirteen. A few hours after her birth, it became apparent that she had some sort of organ problem, she wasn't functioning normally after birth. She had a heart valve defect called pulmonary astresia and and that required her to have surgery twelve hours after her birth. Despite this, Noelle's parents cherished and called her a Christmas miracle because she was born on Christmas day. Three months and four surgeries later, her mom died in an accident at work, leaving Noelle's father to raise her alone. Noelle was an only child and that made things easier for her dad, but Mr. DeRowan was very protective of his only child and would often show that in public, making people wonder if he was a good father at all. He didn't want to lose Noelle like he had lost his one true love. When Noelle came home one day at the age of six after school, her dad said to her in a solemn tone, "We need to go to the hospital tonight," Noelle couldn't fathom why she needed to go to the hospital, but she didn't know that this hospital visit was another major heart surgery which had been planned now for almost eight months. Noelle was reaching the age where she began to wonder why she was almost always visiting the District 13 regional hospital and why she wasn't allowed to run around like regular kids. She hated this, being the spiteful child that she was. She nodded her head and said, "Okay daddy," and skipped off. That night, Noelle nearly died on the operating table due to the surgeons making a large error when performing the heart surgery; this error causing issues later on in her life when she was older. Fast forward a couple years of Noelle's abnormal childhood and we have her at age ten where she's beginning to understand what is wrong with her body, "Noelle, don't run around it's not good for you," her dad told her for what was the millionth time that day. "Yes dad," Noelle responded Four years ago, Mr. DeRowan had learned about the surgeons' accident, nearly causing the death of his only daughter. Instead of him being pissed off, he was grateful, his daughter finally recieved the necessary treatment to sustain her life. At times he wondered why his daughter was born with the defect, he was afraid to have a daughter like that in this horrible country. "Why don't you go read a book?" Mr. DeRowan asked Noelle. "I guess I could," Noelle said, sighing as she went to her room to read her favourite book for the hundredth time. She wanted to be free, to be able to play outside like other kids instead of sitting around, collecting dust. Her heart yearned for freedom and belonging yet she was confined to doing small things. Her doctor even said she was allowed to play outside yet her father didn't want to take risks. Eventually Mr. DeRowan began allowing his daughter more and more freedom, until one day, at school, when she was fifteen around late November, she collapsed in science class. She was rushed to the hospital for emergency heart scans snsurgery where she was diagnosed with an even more serious heart problem. They inferred that this malfunction was caused a few years ago when the doctors had messed up on her surgery when they had nearly killed her. They concluded that she would need a heart transplant because if they kept on performing surgery, they were afraid they would cause her even more damage and her heart function was slowly detoriating. In the meantime, Noelle had a secret admirer, a guy named Cody. He was sixteen and every day Noelle was in the hospital, he would visit her. One day he gave her a plant identification book which she read through multiple times. On Christmas day, he asked her out and they became really close, closer than anyone Noelle had ever been to; her heart problems hadn't allowed her to be close to anyone before due to her constant doctors visits. It was clear that Mr. DeRowan did not like his daughter having a boyfriend, maybe he was jealous or maybe it was out of fear. Soon, Noelle spent less and less time with her dad and more time with Cody. "Hey, isn't that nightlock?" Noelle asked Cody. "Yeah, don't eat that," Cody says while giggling, "It might kill you." "Yeah, only if you eat it first." "Hey, I gave you that book Noelle. I know more about plants then you do." "In your dreams!" "Noelle, you're not funny!" "I know I'm not," Noelle says, "Hey look at that sunset!" "Wow, that's beautiful, just like my girlfriend!" "I'm not beautiful you dimwit!" "Yes you are!" The two lovesick animals rolled around in the grass, forgetting all about their worries. Cody gave Noelle a kiss on the cheek and she returned it on his lips, the two lovers giggling. "Shit! My Dad must be worried," Noelle said. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt you," James replied. "Yeah, that's true- he can stop me from seeing you though." "We should hurry in that case." "I love you babe." "I love you too." Once Noelle got home, her dad was yelling at her furiously, telling her to go to her room. She kissed Cody on the cheek. She went into her bed and fell asleep, not knowing the chaos that was going on with her father and her boyfriend. "So why did Noelle come home late tonight?" "We were just playing, I swear!" James said. "So you fucked my daughter, huh?" "No, we took a walk in the wilderness, I swear!" "You fucked her," Mr. DeRowan said, picking up a kitchen knife and stabbing Cody in the shoulder. "Dude, what the fuck? I didn't do anything," Cody said, punching Mr.DeRowan in the face. Mr.DeRowan remained silent as he stabbed Cody multiple times, watching his once cheerful face dim with each stab that entered his body. Cody fell unconscious and knowing that he was going to die, Mr. DeRowan whispered into his ear, tears in his eye, "I'm sorry, Noelle needs a heart, you guys have the same blood type. I'm sorry." Mr. DeRowan then took Cody's body and put it in front of their house, making sure no one was watching. It was around two in the morning at this point and Noelle was still fast asleep, despite the awful drama going on around her. The next morning, Noelle was woken up by her dad saying that they found a heart for her. "Who?" Noelle asked. "It's Cody, he was in an accident last time, say he was stabbed thirty plus times. He has irrepearable brain damage and the doctors say he can't be saved," Mr. DeRowan replied. Noelle started sobbing, unable to believe the one person that ever tried to be friends with her had died, not by acciedent, but someone wanted him dead. She cried harder at this thought. "Dad, I don't want a new heart, I want Cody!" "Sweetheart, he's dead, his heart will be inside of you forever. He's comatose and you can say goodbye to him if you like." "I guess, I love him so much!" Mr. DeRowan was glad that his daughter no longer had to rely on a battery pack to run her heart, something that could fail at any time. He regretted killing Cody but at the same time, he was glad that his daughter could finally have some independence. He walked his daughter to the hospital, one that was free to all citizens and Noelle checked in. One of the nurses, Nurse Katy assigned her a room, tellling her she could visit Cody before he gave her his heart. Noelle entered Cody's room to find her boyfriend hooked up to thousands of tubes and a monitor that was making beeping noises. A tear rolled down her face seeing her boyfriend in the fragile state and she wanted be there with him. She whispered, "I love you, thank you for everything." Nurse Katy asked, "Are you ready?" Noelle nodded her head, the tears rolling down her face like a waterfall. She headed back to her room where she was placed upon a stretcher, being prepared to go into surgery. Her last thought before she was placed under general anesthesia was, Cody, thank you for the heart, When Noelle reawoke, her father was standing over her, murmuring something, "Noelle, you look so much better already!" "Dad, I think you killed Cody," Noelle said. "Why would I do that to my beautiful girl?" "I saw the bloodstains on the floor, I saw the knife. I heard James screaming. I'm not stupid Dad." "Listen, Noelle, I did this so you could have a heart. I couldn't imagine the thought of the battery pack dying and then you dying. Ever since your mom died, I couldn't imagine losing you, you were the last part of her I had. I'm sorry Noelle, I'm sorry." ---- Well anyways, that's all I know, after all, I am just an avox Noelle trusted with her story. Category:District 13 Category:17 Year Old Category:Female Category:OC page Category:Katagma Category:Knife User